Enclave remnants
By the time I got through with things, not much was left standing. Any morons who didn't run when they saw me coming got what they deserved. Back then, it was war. " (Orion Moreno's dialogue) Daisy Whitman - Vertibird pilotThe Courier: "You were a pilot?" Daisy Whitman: " Seventy-one missions and only lost one chopper. Rotor malfunction over Klamath. Hard landing, but I walked away." (Daisy Whitman's dialogue) |headquarters =Navarro (formerly) Remnants bunker (current) |locations =Remnants bunker Hoover Dam (optional) |parent =Enclave (former) |related =Courier NCR (optional) Caesar's Legion (optional) Arcade Gannon }} Squad members of the unit called the Devil's Brigade,Cannibal Johnson's dialogue segment filename: VFreeformDevilsBrigade and as of Fallout: New Vegas, colloquially called the Enclave remnants, are a small faction of old Enclave veterans found in the Mojave Wasteland in 2281. Background The Enclave remnants are what remains of the now defunct Enclave, after the destruction of Control station Enclave by the Chosen One in 2242 and the Sacking of Navarro. Though some of the Enclave went east to Raven Rock, under the orders of Mark Gannon, the future remnants stayed back at the base but managed to escape before the NCR overran it. Some Enclave survivors integrated into the New California Republic, but the NCR would eventually learn of this demographic and the remnants were forced further and further onto the frontier.The Courier: "Where did the Enclave go?" Arcade Gannon: "A lot of different places. I only know what I was told. Some of them were cut down by the NCR and the Brotherhood. Some of them went east. My mother never told me what happened to my father, but she and I went south with some others and integrated into the NCR. When the NCR learned that Enclave personnel had integrated, we kept moving to the fringes. It's one of the reasons why I wound up out here." Arcade Gannon's dialogue) Some of those that were not killed by the NCR were eventually hunted down by the Brotherhood of Steel. Arcade Gannon has kept contact with the remnants over the years,The Courier: "What happened to Navarro?" Arcade Gannon: "After the Enclave's command structure fell apart, it was only a matter of time before Navarro was overrun by NCR forces. My mother and I left with some of the troopers from my father's old unit, the same people I've kept in contact with over the years. Anyone who didn't get out was killed by the NCR. Even some of the ones who escaped were eventually hunted down by the Brotherhood of Steel." Arcade Gannon's dialogue) but Devil Brigade's Captain Judah Kreger has also played a significant role in keeping the squad together.Arcade Gannon: "Judah Kreger is the glue that's kept us all together over the years, and with good reason. Anyone who can command Moreno and Johnson in the same unit without somebody getting fragged is one hell of a leader. Kreger was polite and kind, but never warm. He always did his best to make me feel welcome in the group. I think he did it out of a sense of loyalty to my father. Loyalty means a lot to Judah. Not loyalty to the Enclave, or even the ideals they fought for, but to the people who served with him." (Arcade Gannon's dialogue) By 2281, these five men and two women (Arcade's mother would later die) the only known surviving Enclave members in the region. It is otherwise unknown why they decided to stay behind at Camp Navarro, as it is stated by both Judah Kreger and Arcade Gannon (respectively) that sometime after the Destruction of Control Station ENCLAVE, it was "only a matter of time" for when the New California Republic and/or the Brotherhood of Steel would assault the Navarro outpost, for reasons also unclear. The Devil's Brigade was disbanded sometime after the mysterious Sacking of Navarro at the hands of the New California Republic, and/or the death of Gannon Senior. During Fallout: New Vegas however, the Courier can convince the individual members of the Enclave remnants to reorganize and reunite for one final battle, another shot at glory, and a choice of either vindication (siding them with the NCR), or vengeance (siding them with Caesar's Legion)... Outside relations The Enclave remnants by association with the Enclave are war criminals to the New California Republic and the Brotherhood of Steel and are actively hunted by rangers, paladins, and bounty hunters alike.Arcade Gannon endings - Complete Eureka! for the NCR; complete For Auld Lang Syne and advise Arcade to aid the Remnants.: "Though Arcade had not hoped for an NCR victory, he was proud of his role in the defense of Hoover Dam against the forces of Caesar's Legion. Unfortunately, when word spread that Arcade was once a member of the Enclave, he was forced out of the Followers of the Apocalypse. Pursued by bounty hunters, NCR rangers, and the Brotherhood of Steel, Arcade pushed deep into the eastern plains and was never heard from again." This has made former Enclave remnants bury their past so as to never expose their former association to the public in fear of their lives, such as Judah Kreger and Arcade Gannon. Other members living on the outskirts away from civilization don't deeply hide their association and will actively make it known to anyone who engages with them.Interactions with Cannibal Johnson, Daisy Whitman, Doctor Henry, Orion Moreno. Through the choice of the Courier, the remnants can be convinced to either support the New California Republic or Caesar's Legion. If the Courier chooses to ask them to side with the NCR, Orion Moreno will express his hatred of the NCR and refuse to fight for them. If the Courier asks them to side with the Legion, Cannibal Johnson and Arcade Gannon will leave and there is no way to convince them to stay. Alliance * Through the choice of the Courier, the remnants can be convinced to either support the New California Republic or Caesar's Legion. ** If they are asked to side with the NCR, Orion Moreno leaves the room. He is found just outside the briefing room in the hangar. He will talk about his hatred of the NCR and will refuse to fight for them. If the Courier has a Speech skill of 80 or a large amount of NCR infamy, Orion can be convinced to participate in the attack, otherwise he will attack the player character and must be fought. ** If they are asked to side with the Legion, Cannibal Johnson and Arcade Gannon will leave with no way to convince them to stay. The Courier can then talk to Orion Moreno for training in power armor. Moreno will give them Johnson's suit since he will not be using it. * Even though Arcade Gannon supports the idea of the Courier fighting for an independent New Vegas, there is no dialogue option to explicitly get the Enclave remnants to fight for New Vegas's independence, nor to assist Mr. House, who is similarly opposed to both the NCR and the Legion. In order to make an alliance between the remnants and Yes Man or Mr. House, they must be convinced to fight for NCR, since the path (battling eastwards through the Legion's ranks) and ultimate goal (killing Lanius) are still the same. However, Cannibal Johnson will turn hostile if the PC can not talk down General Oliver. Interactions with the player character The Courier has the option of completing the companion/side quest, For Auld Lang Syne given by Arcade Gannon, in which they and Arcade attempt to make contact with his father's old squad-mates from the disappeared Enclave and help contribute to either an offense, or a defense during the Second Battle of Hoover Dam. Members/Enclave role * Doctor Henry - Scientist/combat engineerVRemDoctorHenry.txt * Orion Moreno - Soldier, heavy weapons trooperVRemOrionMoreno.txt * Judah Kreger - Commanding officer (rank of captain)VRemJudahKreger.txt * Cannibal Johnson - Soldier, designated squad marksmanVRemCannibalJohnson.txt * Daisy Whitman - Vertibird pilotVRemDaisyWhitman.txt Endings Notes * Even if the remnants are killed during the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, the ending cutscene will show them all as being alive. * Although the remnants, by their own admission, ceased official service in the Enclave's Department of the Army decades before the time of Fallout: New Vegas, they still call themselves "Enclave remnants". This is despite the fact that they are not actually serving in the Enclave as active members anymore for reasons uncertain, although it is implied to be nostalgia because they state that they felt they had a purpose in the Enclave years ago, and that they miss it sometimes during the companion quest For Auld Lang Syne. * Strangely, unlike Arcade Gannon, they will not comment on ED-E's presence despite them being former Enclave members. * While the Enclave is stated as having relocated from New California to "a lot of different places" according to Arcade GannonVFSArcadeGannon.txt some time after the events of Fallout 2, there were a few members that (apparently) decided to linger behind in Camp Navarro, rather than accompanying Autumn Senior and the rest of the Enclave in their journey to the East Coast. Appearances The Enclave remnants appear only in Fallout: New Vegas, but Doctor Henry also appears in Fallout 2. Gallery Doctor Henry.jpg|Doctor Henry Cannibal_Johnson.jpg|Cannibal Johnson Judah_Kreger.jpg|Judah Kreger Orion_Moreno.jpg|Orion Moreno Daisy_Whitman.jpg|Daisy Whitman Arcade_Gannon.jpg|Arcade Gannon References Category:Fallout: New Vegas factions es:Remanentes del Enclave pl:Ocalali z Enklawy ru:Оставшиеся uk:Залишеньці